Amor x mauhumor
by Silver Fox Argentum Vulpecula
Summary: Kagome é uma garota normal que estuda na mesma sala que seus melhore amigos, Miroku e Sangô. Porém, sua vida começa a mudar quando um garoto chamado Inu Yasha entra na sala.
1. O mauhumor chega a escola

Capítulo 1 – O Mau-humor chega à escola 

"Ai ... Já é de manhã?", pensou Kagome desligando o despertador. Ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Kagome se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos e seus cabelos eram negros. Seus cabelos eram compridos e lisos.

Ela tomou banho e desceu para tomar café. No andar de baixo, sua mãe, seu irmão e seu avô já estavam comendo.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Kagome.

- Bom dia! – Disseram todos.

-Não vai comer, Kagome? – Perguntou sua mãe ao ver Kagome apenas pegar uma maçã e ir em direção a porta.

-Hoje não, mãe. Eu combinei de me encontrar com a Sangô no caminho. Tchau, gente!

Assim, Kagome saiu. Mesmo sendo apenas 7 horas da manhã, o dia estava quente já que era verão, embora fosse quase outono. Um quarteirão depois, Kagome já podia ver sua melhor amiga: Sangô.

-Oi, Kagome! – disse Sangô se aproximando para abraçar a amiga.

-Oi, Sangô! Tudo bem?- cumprimentou Kagome sorrindo – Vamos?

As duas continuaram a caminhar para a escola. Quando chegaram ainda faltavam dez minutos para começar as aulas.

-Kagome! – Era Rin, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e de tamanho médio. Já Sangô tinha os cabelos mais compridos e negros, como seus olhos.

-Oi, Rin!- Agora estavam só as duas, já que Sangô tinha ido colocar suas coisas em sua mesa.

-O Hojo anda te procurando.

-Pra quê?

-E eu lá vou perguntar? Só sei que ele está ansioso pra te ver.

-Ai... de novo? – murmurou Kagome desanimada.

-Quê?

-Nada.

-Ah, Kagome, não sei porque você é assim com o coitado do Hojo.

-Nem eu, mas a culpa lá é minha?

-Não, mas ele é tão gentil, bonito, inteligente...

-Se quiser, pode ficar.

-Nossa, Kagome!

-Quê?

-Ele ta vindo. Até logo!

-Rin...

Mas não deu tempo de Kagome dizer mais nada. Um garoto alto de cabelos marrom e olhos castanhos se aproximou sorrindo.

-Oi, Kagome. Tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-Tudo muito bem. Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você. – disse ele enfiando a mãop no bolso e tirando um papel que entregou pra ela.

-O que é isso?

-É um ingresso para a estréia do filme "Esmeralda de Plasma".

-Sério! Legal! Mas só estréia daqui a dois dias. Como você conseguiu o ingresso?

-O pai de um amigo meu trabalha no cinema. Você quer ir comigo na sexta?

"Como é que eu posso dizer não? Não posso mesmo. Esse cara me pegou de jeito dessa vez. A única coisa que posso dizer é..."

-Claro, Hojo! Que horas?

-Eu passo na sua casa às seis.

-Tá bom.

-Ok. Até mais.

Conforme o Hojo se afastava, a expressão de Kagome se transformava de sorrisinho falso para cara-de-quem-não-sabe-se-ri-ou-se-chora. Em seguida, Sangô se aproximou.

-E aí, Kagome? O que ele disse? Nossa! Que cara é essa? – perguntou Sangô segurando o riso ao máximo. Ela sabia que Kagome não sentia por Hojo o que ele sentia por ela.

Kagome explicou a história e Sangô disse:

-Isso aí, você tem que admitir, foi legal.

Kagome lançou um olhar totalmente mortal, assustador e congelante à Sangô, que concertou:

-Calma, foi só um comentário.

O sinal bateu e o professor entrou na sala. Com ele entrou um garoto alto, cabelos prateados e olhos estranhamente amarelos. Ele parecia mal-humorado, impaciente.

-Bom dia turma!- disse o professor.

-Bom dia. – responderam todos.

-A partir dessa segunda etapa, o Inu Yasha vai nos acompanhar nessa caminhada do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. Por que não nos fala um pouco sobre você?- perguntou o professor olhando para ele.

Inu Yasha amarrou muito a cara e bufou olhando para o lado.Estava claro que não era muito sociável.ma o professor riu, dizendo:

-Ah! É tímido! Não tem problema. Aprenderemos muito um sobre o outro durante o ano. Por que não se senta na frente do Miroku?- disse o professor apontando para um garoto de olhos e cabelos pretos, sendo estes últimos, curtos.

Inu Yasha caminhou em silêncio e se sentou na frente de Miroku. "Que cara estranho", pensava Kagome, com a certeza de que, a seu lado, Sangô pensava o mesmo.

O professor começou a aula.

-Vamos, Kagome! – disse Sangô do outro lado da carteira da amiga.

-Calma! Já vai-reclamou Kagomequase mergulhando na própria mochila. –Por que você não vai na frente com seu Miroku?

-"Seu Miroku"? Eu não sabia que ela gostava de mim. –disse Miroku se aproximando.

-Isso se chama deboche. A gente usa mentiras pra zuar as pessoas. – disse Kagome.

-Mas também não precisa acabar comigo, não acha, Sangô?

Sangô apenas riu. Embora apenas Kagome tivesse visto, por conhece-la muito bem, as bochechas de Sangô estavam mais rosadas que o normal.

-Pronto, Sangô. Agora podemos ir. –Disse Kagome pegando a mochila.

-Miroku, aquele novato não mora perto da gente, não?

-Não sei. Vou perguntar- Disse Miroku indo atrás de Inu Yasha que já estava saindo da sala.

Momentos depois Miroku chamava as duas para que fossem embora.

-O que ele disse?- perguntou Sangô.

-Ele disse: - nessa hora, Miroku imitou Inu Yasha fechando a cara e mudando a voz. – "Eu vou pra casa. Se quiserem vir comigo o problema é de vocês." – as garotas riram e Miroku continuou – Mas ele mora pra lá, sim. Se a gente for agora, talvez ainda dê tempo de alcançá-lo.

Os três saíram da escola caminhando. O dia estava quente e bonito. Poucos minutos depois da saída, avistaram Inu Yasha caminhando e o alcançaram.

-E aí, Inu Yasha! Beleza? – Perguntou Miroku animado. Inu Yasha apenas bufou. – Bem, como você sabe, meu nome é Miroku e estas são Sangô e Kagome.

-De que escola você veio?- Perguntou Kagome tentando amenizar a situação.

-Da Wakabayashi [haha tive que inventar.

-Por que você saiu de lá? – perguntou Kagome.

-Não te interessa.

-Grosso.

-Curiosa.

-Pelo menos eu tenho uma gota de educação.

-E o que te interessa no meu passado?

-Ai, eu só... Cadê eles?

Ao mesmo tempo que os dois tinham parado para discutir, Sangô e Miroku tinham continuado a andar deixando os dois sozinhos, Kagome furiosa e Inu Yasha mal-humorado. [ta, isso ele já tava, mas piorou.

Após alcançar Miroku e Sangô, Inu Yasha e Kagome continuaram a andar até que os quatro chegaram a uma esquina.

-Eu tenho que ir para a esquerda. Vejo vocês amanhã- disse Inu Yasha acenando.

-Eu vou com você... a não ser que a Sangô queira que eu a acompanhe até em casa – disse Miroku colocando a mão na cintura de Sangô.

Por não estar com vontade de estapear o garoto naquele momento, Sangô tirou a mão de Miroku de sua cintura dizendo:

-Não, obrigada. Nem sei porque você pergunta isso todo dia.

Kagome riu e disse:

-Então vamos, Sangô?

-Vamos.

Elas se despediram dos meninos e continuaram.

-O que você achou do garoto novo?- perguntou Sangô.

-Sei lá. Como assim? E por que vocês me deixaram sozinha com ele?

-Sei não. Vocês pareciam estar muito ocupados- disse Sangô prendendo o riso.

-É, e você e o Miroku também.- retrucou Kagome triunfante.

-O que faz você pensar que eu gosto do Miroku desse jeito?- perguntou Sangô com a face rosada.

-Precisa msmo falar? Só de falar o nome dele você fica cor-de-rosa.

-Não quer dizer nada.

-Ai, eu desisto de você por hoje. – disse Kagome finalmente- Eu tenho que ir. Amanhã a gente se vê. – disse Kagome dando um beijo na amiga e entrando.

-Tchau, Kagome!- disse Sangô.

De manhã o professor dividiu a turma a turma em grupos para a aula de Biologia. Ficaram num mesmo grupo: Sangô, Kagome, Miroku e Inu Yasha. Assim, foram até o laboratório.

Embora Hojo tenha batalhado para ficar no grupo de Kagome, o professor não deixou pois ele devia ajudar os outros alunos, uma vez que suas notas em Biologia eram muito altas.

-Muito bem, classe! Hoje vamos estudar briófitas.- disse o professor distribuindo pedaços de madeira cobertos de musgo.- vocês vão observar...

-O que a gente tem que fazer mesmo? – perguntou Miroku.

-Nós temos que observar as briófitas na lupa e no microscópio. Depois a gente tem que responder o relatório.- disse Sangô mostrando para Miroku cada objeto. Notando a aproximação de Miroku, que arrastava seu banco para perto do de Sangô , esta deu-lhe um tapa.- Eu vou ter que mudar de lugar?

-Claro que não, Sangozinha!

-Ótimo. Para evitar que isso volte a acontecer, eu vou preparar as amostras do microscópio e vocês preparam as da lupa, ok?

E assim, eles começaram a trabalhar. Eventualmente Miroku e Inu Yasha apresentavam dificuldades e Sangô e Kagome os ajudavam, embora Inu Yasha se mostrasse orgulhoso e cabeça dura. Assim, discussões entre o novato e Kagome foram inevitáveis.

Numa certa hora, Sangô pegou o bisturi do lado errado e cortou o dedo.

-Ai!- disse ela quando o sangue começou a brotar intensamente de sua pele.

-Quer que eu vá com você a enfermaria? – perguntou Kagome.

-Eu vou – disse Miroku se levantando – Vem, Sangozinha.

Eles se levantaram e saíram. O silêncio desconfortável da falta de graça e desconhecimento do que falar tomou conta da mesa. Até que...

-Ela deveria tomar mais cuidado.-disse Inu Yasha reclamando.

-Foi um acidente - retrucou Kagome fechando a cara.

-Se ela estivesse prestando atenção, isso não teria acontecido.

-Por que você sempre tem que discutir comigo?

-Quem começa sempre é você.

-Ah, tá bom, Inu Yasha.

Nesse momento eles ouviram um barulho de tapa e Sangô entrando na sala com um curativo no dedo e um Miroku com uma marca de mão no rosto.

Kagome riu e surpreendentemente a boca de Inu Yasha se formou o que poderia ser um breve sorriso.

Mais tarde o grupo terminou o relatório e o entregou.

-Bom dia, turma! – disse a professora de literatura.

Kagome odiava Literatura e suas notas na matéria destoavam das outras, sendo mais baixas.

"Pra quê literatura? Nada nessa aula faz sentido!"

-Eu tenho que ler isso? - Perguntou Kagome a Sangô, que tinha sentado em dupla com ela para ajudar a amiga.

-Tem, e esse nem é tão difícil. Você consegue.

-Olha isso: "Tua face é como a lua". Ta chamando a mulher de gorda?

-Ele só está dizendo isso pra dizer que a pele dela é muito branca. – disse Sangô após uma crise de riso.

-E como é que eu vou saber? Eu não tava lá!

Embora se divertisse criticando os poemas, Kagome sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que dar um jeito na literatura.

A aula terminou e Kagome estava guardando suas coisas. Quando terminou, foi se juntar aos amigos.

Caminhando para casa, Sangô disse:

-Kagome, amanhã é sexta. Vamos ao cinema?

-Ai, eu não posso. Eu vou com o...

Ah, é! – interrompeu Sangô com uma expressão perversa no rosto. Vai sair com o Hojo...

-Por que a gente não faz o mesmo, Sangô? – perguntou Miroku.

-Não força a barra, Miroku. – Disse Sangô.

-Mas a gente podia mesmo fazer alguma coisa nesse final de semana, né?- perguntou Kagome.

-É. Tem razão. O que acha, Inu Yasha? – perguntou Miroku.

-Inu Yasha?!

Nessa hora, devido ao espanto, Kagome olhou para trás, mas Inu Yasha continuou andando e trombou nela. Kagome quase caiu de costas, mas Inu Yasha a segurou, abraçando-a. Por reflexo, Kagome se segurou nos braços do garoto. [Entendeu? Legal! Agora imagina a cena acelerada 10x, com um gritinho da Kagome no fundo. Foi assim

Quando abriu os olhos, Kagome se viu meio em pé agarrada com a Inu Yasha. Ela tentou se afastar da maneira mais educada e menos desesperada possível, o que não foi suficiente para esconder-lhe o rubor das faces ["esconder-lhe o rubor das faces"? Eu tenho que parar de ler Álvares de Azevedo.

-Er... Desculpa – tentou dizer Kagome.

Miroku e Sangô estavam um pouco mais a frente, pois só pararam quando ouviram Kagome gritar.

-Tudo bem aí? – perguntou Miroku.

-Aham- Respondeu Inu Yasha- É que alguém aqui não consegue não ser desastrada.

-Ué, ninguém mandou você ficar atrás de mim nesse silêncio e me assustar desse jeito. – defendeu Kagome.

Vendo aonde a coisa chegaria, Miroku e Sangô continuaram andando.

-Eu não te assustei. Você é que assustou sozinha! – retrucou Inu Yasha.

Assim, a briga continuou por um tempo até que Miroku não agüentou.

-Chega, gente! Já deu!

E mesmo um estando ao lado do outro, Kagome e Inu Yasha pararam de brigar e continuaram a andar em silêncio de cara amarrada e sem olhar um para a cara do outro.

-E se a gente fosse comer alguma coisa? –perguntou Miroku.

-É, pode ser. O que você acha, Kagome? – perguntou Sangô.

-Eu sei lá.

Assim como no dia anterior, os meninos foram para um lado e as meninas para outro.

-Quer que eu vá com você, Sangô?

-Você vai perguntar isso todo dia, Miroku?


	2. O encontro com o Hojo

Capítulo 2 – O encontro com o Hojo 

Durante a aula de química do dia seguinte, a professora explicava reações de combustão. A turma estava reunida em trios. Kagome tentava explicar para o Inu Yasha sem que Hojo interferisse, o que era um desafio.

-Inu Yasha, cadê o oxigênio? Reação de combustão tem que ter oxigênio.

-Como que eu vou saber?

-Tenta essa: Quantos O's tem em "combustão"?

-2.

-O2.

-E porque eu iria tentar contar os O's na prova?

-Aiaiai...-disse Kagome, um tanto desanimada.

-Tenta essa, Inu Yasha, combustão. Com bustão. Ó! Dois!- disse Miroku.

-Miroku, seu hentai! Pára com isso e presta atenção aqui. – brigou Sangô puxando-o pela orelha.

-Desista, srta Kagome - disse Hojo.

-Tá me chamando de burro?- perguntou Inu Yasha perdendo a paciência.

-Calma, gente - tentou Kagome.

Naquele momento chegou uma garota de olhos pretos e cabelos negros, lisos e longos.

-Desculpe o atraso, professora.

-Tudo bem Kikyou. Por que não se senta ali naquele grupo? – disse a professora apontando para o grupo de Kagome.- Todos os trios já estão completos.

-Tudo bem.- disse Kikyou sentando-se na frente de Kagome, que estava antre Hojo e Inu Yasha.- Oi, Kagome!

-Oi Kikyou! Tudo bem? Como foi a competição de arco e flecha[original, não?

-Primeiro lugar e um pulso inflamado - disse Kikyou sorrindo e mostrando o pulso esquerdo. As duas riram até que Kikyou cumprimentou Hojo e viu Inu Yasha.

Percebendo o olhar de Kikyou, Kagome disse:

-Ah, é! Você faltou nos últimos dois dias. Esse é o Inu Yasha.

-É, eu sei.- disse Kikyou - Estudamos juntos há uns dois anos. Tudo bem?

Tudo e com você? –disse Inu Yasha.

-Tudo bem. Agora, me explica o que a professora passou, Kagome?

-Claro.

Assim, a aula continuou.

O sinal do recreio bateu e Kagome, Miroku e Sangô se sentaram no pátio perto do gramado. Dali eles viram Kikyou e Inu Yasha conversando. Kagome explicou aos amigos o que aconteceu na aula de química.

-Mas era estranho o modo como ela olhava para ele. –finalizou Kagome.

-Estranho – disse Sangô - Será aconteceu alguma coisa no colégio antigo deles?

-Pode ser.- disse Kagome.

-Eu tenho uma hipótese. Agora que você falou, pensei numa coisa. – disse Miroku.

-Você pensou?! – riu Kagome.

-Bem, eu falo depois- disse Miroku olhando de cara feia para Kagome.

Na saída os três amigos foram para casa enquanto Kikyou e Inu Yasha iam a frente.

-Incrível como eles parecem ser amigos mesmo. – disse Kagome.

-É, mas ainda é estranho. – disse Sangô.

Então, chegaram ao ponto em que eles se separavam.

-Eu te ligo amanhã, Miroku.- disse Sangô.

-Sério?! – disse Miroku, com uma expressão levada no rosto.

-Pra gente combinar de sair, eu você e a Kagome. – disse Sangô impaciente. – E não precisa vir comigo, antes que você pergunte.

Com esse último comentário, Miroku e Kagome que já estavam rindo, tiveram um ataque. E assim, Miroku se separou das duas, que continuaram a caminhar.

-Esse Miroku... –reclamou Sangô.

-Ah, você gosta dele, que eu sei.

-Não sei porque você não admite.

-Kagome, você gostaria de alguém que só sabe te tocar? Como você saberia se ele realmente gosta de você ou se...

-KAGOME! – gritou uma voz infantil masculina da porta da casa de Kagome. As garotas olharam. Já estavam no portão da casa de Kagome. Na porta estava Souta, seu irmão mais novo, que continuava a gritar. – KAGOME! TELEFONE! VEM LOGO!

-Ai, droga! Deve ser Hojo. – reclamou Kagome desanimada fazendo Sangô rir.

-Vai lá. A gente se fala depois.

-Tá. Tchau!

Assim, Kagome subiu e atendeu o telefone.

-Alô?

-Oi, Kagome. Aqui é o Hojo.

-Oi. Tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-Tudo bem.

-Eu só liguei para perguntar se está confirmado hoje. Seis horas eu passo aí, ok?

-Ah ta. Tudo bem.

-Então, até mais.

-Até mais. Tchau.

Com medo de ouvir qualquer coisa desagradável, Kagome desligou e foi almoçar.

Faltando dez minutos para as seis horas, Kagome estava pronta. Não demorou muito até que Hojo aparecesse.

Já no cinema, cada um entregou sua entrada.

-Quer alguma coisa, Kagome?

-Vamos comprar pipoca.

Chegando na lanchonete, eles compraram pipoca, refrigerante, balas, essas coisas, e foram para a sala de cinema. Porém, deixando a lanchonete, Kagome viu Kikyou e Inu Yasha.

"Talvez eles tenham se encontrado aqui por acaso", pensou Kagome entrando na sala de cinema. Eles se sentaram e as luzes se apagaram.

Momentos depois o filme começou. Este último era realmente bom. O problema foram as terríveis investidas [ou tentativas de Hojo, que fizeram Kagome pensar "Até que para o carinha que ele é na escola, ele é bem corajoso."

Depois do filme, Kagome e Hojo foram comer alguma coisa. Eles se sentaram e pediram uma pizza.

-O que você achou do filme? – perguntou Hojo.

-Foi ótimo. Melhor que eu esperava e você?

-Eu também adorei. – Disse Hojo sorrindo. – Foi muito bom você ter vindo. – Antes que Kagome tivesse tempo de ficar sem graça, Hojo fez uma expressão curiosa e olhou para algo atrás dela. – Hey, aqueles ali não são o Inu Yasha e a Kikyou?

De fato, quando Kagome olhou para trás, Inu Yasha e Kikyou estavam sentados à uma mesa conversando. Momentos depois, eles olharam para um mesmo lugar e saíram. Viraram e sumiram de vista.

-Será que eles têm alguma coisa? – perguntou Kagome.

-Sei lá. Por quê?

-Curiosidade.

A "curiosidade" de Kagome rendeu uma cara de ciúmes em Hojo. Então a pizza chegou.

Chegando nos portões da casa de Kagome, Hojo disse:

-Muito obrigado por hoje, Kagome. Foi muito bom estar com você.

-Eu que agradeço... pelo cinema e tal. – disse Kagome, tentando não fazer Hojo pensar uma coisa errada.

-Então até mais, Kagome.- disse Hojo aproximando seu rosto ao de Kagome.

-Tchauzinho. – dise Kagome se adiantando e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Em seguida, entrou.

Em casa, de pijama, Kagome ligou o computador. Para sua sorte, Sangô estava on-line.

-Oi Sangô! Tudo bem?

-Tudo bem e você?

-Tudo bem.

-E o encontro?

Kagome contou-lhe tudo sobre o encontro, fazendo Sangô morrer de rir. Até que ela se lembrou que viu Inu Yasha e Kikyou juntos no shopping.

-E daí? – perguntou Sangô.

-Sei lá, é estranho.

-Estranho por que? Isso explicaria muita coisa.

-É. E o que você fez hoje?

Assim, a conversa continuou. Elas resolveram se encontrar numa sorveteria no dia seguinte.

-Você chama o Miroku – disse Kagome.

-Eu?! Por que eu?

-Porque sim. Já é muito tarde. Acho que já vou indo.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

No dia seguinte, Kagome foi às duas horas até a sorveteria. Lá encontrou Sangô e Miroku, cujo rosto estava marcado.

-Oi, gente! – cumprimentou Kagome.

-Oi, Kagome – disseram os amigos em coro.

-Estávamos esperando você. – disse Sangô.

Cada um pegou um sorvete e se sentou numa mesa do lado de fora. O dia estava quente e perfeito para tomar sorvete.

-Miroku, o que você ia dizer sobre o Inu yasha ontem? – perguntou Kagome.

-Ah, é! Eu perguntei a ele. Parece que ele já achou que rolava alguma coisa entre eles.

-E... – Disse Kagome.

-Eu sei lá! Acho que ele achava que gostava dela e ela achava que gostava dele, mas acho que não deu em nada.

-Só de curiosidade, como você descobriu isso? – perguntou Sangô.

-Ah, a gente tava conversando, aí a gente trocou umas idéias.

-Trocar?!

-É, Sangô, trocar.

-Então, você também...

-Aham. Oi, Kikyou! – interrompeu Miroku.

As garotas olharam e Kikyou estava chegando.

-Oi, gente! Tudo bem? – disse ela.

-Tudo bem e você? –disse Kagome – Senta aí!

Kagome arredou sua cadeira de modo que ela ficasse entre Kikyou e Sangô e Miroku ficasse a sua frente. Kagome tocou em Sangô para chamar sua atenção. Sua expressão era muito estranha. Parecia ter ouvido algo chocante ou perturbador.

Ao sentir a mão de Kagome tocar a sua, Sangô olhou para ela, olhou para Kikyou e entendeu a mensagem.

-O que você fez ontem, Kikyou? – perguntou Sangô ainda um tanto atordoada.

-Eu fui ao shopping.

-E foi legal? – perguntou Kagome.

-Muito, muito mesmo. – Disse Kikyou feliz – E vocês? Como foi sexta-feira?

-Nada. – disse Sangô encolhendo os ombros.

-Caramba! – disse Miroku olhando o relógio – Eu tenho que ir, garotas! PReciso ligar pra uma pessoa. Até mais!

Assim, Miroku saiu.

-Não vai tomarum sorvete, Kikyou? – perguntou Kagome.

-Não, eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer. Tchau, meninas! – E dizendo isso, Kikyou se foi.

Kagome olhou para Sangô. Ela parecia muito abalada. Para Kagome, ver aqueles olhos úmidos era como uma espada [medieval, não japonesa fincando fundo em seu coração, até que o oxigênio entrasse e reagisse com o ferro da espada, formando óxido de ferro III e... Ta, já deu pra entender que a Kagome se sentia péssima, né? Ótimo.

-Vamos, Sangô. Vamos andando até lá em casa. – Kagome esperou uma resposta, mas precisou ler os pensamentos da amiga. – Prefere que seja na sua casa? – Sangô respondeu que sim com a cabeça. – Tá, então vamos.

Sangô não dizia nada, mas nem precisava. Como sua casa era bem perto dali, as garotas chegaram muito rápido. Não tinha ninguém em casa. Elas subiram e foram para o quarto de Sangô. A garota se sentou em sua cama e uma silenciosa e terrivelmente dolorosa lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Kagome se sentou a seu lado e passou em volta de seu ombro. Ela a consolou:

-Não fica assim Sangô... O que eu to dizendo? Me explica, o que aconteceu?

-Bem, - começou Sangô enxugando o rosto com a manga da blusa. – Kagome, eu... Ai, você ouviu o Miroku? Ele acha que gosta de alguém! E, quando ele saiu, disse que tinha que ligar para uma pessoa! Ele deve estar saindo com uma garota.

-Mas, Sangô...

-Tá Kagome, você tinha razão eu gosto do Miroku sim, e muito! Cara, eu acho que nunca me senti assim antes. Eu sei que ele abusa, mas quando ele está comigo, ele é carinhoso, sensível. Aquele dia que eu cortei meu dedo. Eu achei que ele só queria aparecer, mas quando chegamos na enfermaria, ele fez questão de fazer meu curativo e de um jeito tão carinhoso. Depois, quando a gente tava chegando é que ele resolver abusar e eu tive que bater nele.

-E por que você está nesse estado?

-Porque meu maior medo aconteceu, Kagome. O jeito como ele falou hoje. Ta na cara que ele gosta de uma garota. Eu que fui muito idiota de achar que ele gostava de mim.

-Sangô, calma. – Kagome deu uma pequena pausa, para organizar as idéias. – Essa é a história mais sem pé, cabeça, mão, braço, orelha e perna que eu já ouvi.

O jeito de Kagome falar fez Sangô sorrir por um instante, mas, em seguida, sua antiga expressão voltou e ela disse:

-Ah, Kagome. Eu gosto muito dele. Como é que eu vou saber se ele gosta de mim ou se é só pra me irritar, só de brincadeira.

-Se eu conheço o Miroku, ele seria capaz de fazer muita burrice... muita mesmo...muita, muita mesmo... –isso fez Sangô rir – Mas duvido que isso esteja na lista. Ele não é assim.

-Será? – disse Sangô se levantando.

-É claro, Sangô! – Disse Kagome se levantando também – Acho que ele não seria capaz de brincar com os sentimentos de uma garota tão inteligente, bonita e simpática quanto você.

-Muito obrigada, Kagome. – disse Sangô dando um grande abraço em Kagome. – Assim igual a você não existe.

Kagome riu e tentou dizer um "igualmente", esperando que Sangô tenha ouvido, continuou:

-Se sente melhor? – perguntou Kagome.

-Muito! Vamos ver um filme?

-Claro!

O resultado foi uma Kagome tentando voltar para casa enjoada de tanto comer pipoca, cheia de refrigerante e rindo sozinha se lembrando do filme.

Para evitar desastre, Sangô a convidou para dormir em sua casa.

Vinte minutos depois, Kagome, com um pijama emprestado, estava sentada ao lado de Sangô no sofá da sala, assistindo tv.

-O que você vai fazer amanhã? – Perguntou Kagome.

-Ainda não sei. Acho que vou para a casa da minha avó. E você?

-Estou pensando em andar de bicicleta no parque. Talvez o Souta venha comigo.

-Que pena. Adoro andar de bicicleta. Próxima vez vou com você.

-E se eu não quiser que você vá comigo? – brincou Kagome.

-Olha que absurdo! – riu Sangô. Ela pegou uma almofada e bateu em Kagome, que não deixou barato.

Assim, continuou a guerra até que elas caíram cansadas e de tanto rir.

Eram nove horas quando a mãe de Sangô chegou e pediu uma pizza [pizza todo dia sem engordar. Eu queria ser assim!

Já exaustas de tanta bagunça e de comer, as duas foram para a cama.


	3. O novo professor

Capítulo 3- O novo professor 

No dia seguinte de manhã, Kagome foi para casa. Lá, ela trocou de roupa.

-Souta!

-Oi, Kagome.

-Vamos ao parque andar de bicicleta?

-Nem rola. Eu tenho trabalho pra terminar.

-Hum, então ta. Vou ligar pra Kikyou. – Assim, Kagome ligou para Kikyou e em menos de uma hora as duas estavam passeando no parque.

Embora o dia estivesse quente, sinais de que o outono estava se aproximando eram evidentes. Algumas folhas começavam a ficar amareladas.

-Ai, ai... Sabe, Kagome, acho que eu gosto de um cara.

"Inu Yasha", pensou Kagome.

-Sério?! Legal. Como ele é?

-Cabelos grandes e prateados, alto...

"É ele, só pode ser. Mas por que ela não falou de uma vez o nome dele?"

-Tudo bem, Kikyou, eu já sabia.

-Sabia?!

-É claro. Eu vi vocês no shopping na sexta.

-Sério?! Por que você não foi lá?

-Eu não queria atrapalhar, né?

Kikyou riu. Ela parecia muito feliz. As duas continuaram a andar e conversar, até que resolveram ir embora.

Depois do almoço, Kagome entrou no MSN. Alguém havia adicionado ela e esse alguém era...

-Inu Yasha?

Ela começou a conversar com Miroku.

-Oi, Miroku. Tudo bem?

-Jóia e você?

-Tudo bem. Agora, foi você quem passou meu MSN pro Inu Yasha?

-Fui eu. Por quê?

-Nada, só pra eu saber. Aqui, pra quem você tinha que ligar aquele dia?

-Por que você quer saber?

-Ai, Miroku, porque eu sou uma pessoa muito curiosa.

-Você ta muito estranha.

-Por quê?

-Sei lá.

-Então porque você não me conta de uma vez?

-Porque você não diz pra quê.

-Só me diz uma coisa: tem a ver com esse seu jeito hentai?

-Não. Não! Não!

-Então ta. Miroku, agora eu to indo. Até amanhã. Beijo.

-Beijo. Até amanhã.

Kagome desligou o MSN e foi jogar "Knights of Honour". 10:30 foi assistir Naruto e depois foi dormir.

Segunda-feira. Kagome acordou um pouco mais tarde e chegou bem na hora da aula.

-Bom dia, professor.

-Bom dia, Kagome. – respondeu o professor – Como você não estava aqui, vou repetir. Eu estava dizendo que as provas começam amanhã. A média é 12, sendo que cada prova vale 20. Caso vocês percam média, deverão ir a secretaria o mais rápido possível para se inscrever para a recuperação. Entenderam? Ótimo. Agora, revisão.

-Ai, que maravilha. Amanhã, prova de Literatura, sendo que eu nãos ei absolutamente nada – disse Kagome sarcasticamente.

-Calma, Kagome. – consolou Sangô

As duas estavam indo para casa.

-Estou tentando ficar calma, mas é difícil.

-Pelo menos você sabe a matéria de todas as outras provas.

-Espero saber...

Mais tarde, Kagome se arrumava para a aula de violão. A aula era particular e dada por um professor muito bom, mas meio louco de jogar pedra em avião e acertar. [hahaha... de onde saiu essa?

Entrando na sala, encontrou Miuga, seu professor, tocando dedilhado de olhos fechados. Resolveu não interrompe-lo por experiências anteriores. Quando terminou, cumprimentou Kagome:

-Bom dia! – Era de noite, mas ele sempre dava bom dia.

-Bom dia, Miuga-san.

-Hoje vamos tocar umas sete músicas.

-Sete?!

-É! Você vai ter que treinar muito em casa. Estou fazendo umas obras lá no quarto e pode ser que tenhamos que ter aula em outro lugar.

Kagome chegou em casa com os dedos da mão direita sangrando. Sr. Miuga não gosta de palhetas. Pelo menos ela pôde ler as matérias para estudar para as provas.

Todas as matérias pareciam fáceis. Exceto, é claro, Literatura.

Eram dez horas quando ela foi dormir.

A semana se arrastou dolorosa e vagarosamente, de modo que Kagome preferiu tirar sexta-feira a tarde para descansar.

Segunda-feira, depois da aula, o telefone tocou. Kagome atendeu.

-Alô?

-Alô. Kagome?

-Sim, sou eu, Miuga-san. Tudo bem?

-Quase tudo. Bom, eu quebrei o braço.

-Como?

-Eu acabei tropeçando numas tralhas da reforma, mas pode ficar tranqüila. Eu já consegui em substituto para a aula. É até perto da sua casa. O endereço é. – ele deu o endereço para Kagome, que anotou num papel qualquer. – Anotou? Ótimo!. Agora preciso ir. Meu braço que sobrou já está dolorido de segurar o telefone. Até mais!

-Peraí, Miuga-San! Qual é o nome... – Mas não deu tempo. Miuga havia desligado. – Ah, deixa pra lá.

Kagome desligou o telefone e foi fazer o dever. Quando terminou ainda faltavam duas horas até a aula de violão (que começava às seis). Assim, ela se arrumou e ligou para Sangô.

-Oi, Sangô! Tudo bem?

-Tudo e você, Kagome?

-Tudo bem. Eu perguntei pro Miroku o que ele foi fazer aquele dia, com quem ele foi falar.

Bem, agora, preciso que vocês colaborem sabendo a altura de coisas como megafone, uma buzinaço e o som de apresentações de Funk desses shows de Mc's juntos para entender o que foi o ataque de Sangô.

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?!

-Calma, Sangô. Ele até já esqueceu.

-Ah, sei!

-Sério.

-Mas o que ele respondeu?

Ele não quis responder.

-É lógico.

-Que lógico o que... Ai daqui a pouco eu tenho aula de violão.

-é mesmo.

-Você acredita que meu professor quebrou o braço?

-E agora? Você vai ficar semanas sem aula?

-Não. O sr. Miuga conseguiu um substituto.

-Quem?

-Eu não sei. Ele desligou antes de me falar.

-Ele quem? O substituto?

-Não, Sangô! O Miuga!

As duas caíram na gargalhada.

-Tá, agora já falei e ouvi minha cota de besteira diária. É melhor eu comer alguma coisa que já são quase cinco horas.

-Tá bom, Kagome. Boa sorte.

-Obrigada, Tchauzinho.

-Até amanhã.

Kagome desligou o telefone e foi até a cozinha comer uma maçã. Não usou faca porque sabia que ia acabar se cortando [atenção! Quem não usa aparelho, abuse de maçãs! Vocês não sabem como é bom. Quando terminou, escovou os dentes e foi para aula.

Com o endereço nas mãos, Kagome foi andando até o lugar onde teria aula pelas próximas semanas. Ela chegou a uma casa não muito grande, com apenas grama no jardim.

"Bem, alguém que não se interessa muito por jardinagem. Não deve ser casado. E não deve ter filhos também, já que a casa é pequena. Será que tem cachorro? Se tiver já não pode ser grande. Vai ver que é um cara de uns 50 anos muito ocupado. Talvez eu devesse ter trazido a Sangô ou o Miroku, já que ele mora por aqui... Bobagem! Vejamos o que me aguarda", pensou Kagome apertando a campainha.

Uns segundos depois, Kagome ouviu o som de passos uns tanto pesados. "Deve estar de mau-humor", pensou ela. A maçaneta girou, revelando um cara mais alto que Kagome, de cabelos compridos e prateados e olhos amarelos.

-Inu Yasha?!

-Oi, Kagome. – disse Inu Yasha tentando disfarçar a expressão de surpresa. – Vamos?

-C-como assim? – Gaguejou Kagome.

-Vamos logo! – disse Inu Yasha impaciente levando-a pelo pulso. Ele a puxou para dentro de casa e fechou a porta.

Kagome parecia estar em transe ou algo assim. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? O "click" da porta se fechando a fez acordar.

-Me larga. – disse Kagome se soltando – Espera. – disse ela seguindo Inu Yasha, que entrava e se sentava num sofá da sala. Em cima do sofá havia dois violões. – Quer dizer que você vai ser meu professor de violão?

-Quer que eu desenhe? – disse ele pegando um violão e entregando-o para Kagome. – É melhor você se sentar aqui. É melhor para tocar. – disse ele apontando para uma cadeira.

Kagome se sentou e pegou o violão. Era o mesmo das aulas com o Miuga.

-O que você estava vendo com o Miuga?

-Ele não te falou?

-Falou, mas eu esqueci.

Com um suspiro, Kagome narrou a última aula. Então, Inu Yasha disse:

-É, até que você sabe mais do que eu imaginava.

-O quê?!

-Ai, nada. Prepara aí. 1, 2...

A aula foi tranqüila, tirando Inu Yasha reclamando a que Kagome deixava as cordas soltas demais e que tinha que aperta-las com mais força, entre outras várias reclamações e discussões. [Ah, é... a aula foi tão tranqüila quanto uma guerra acontecendo no jardim.

Depois da aula, arrependida de não ter destruído um dos violões batendo na cabeça de Inu Yasha, Kagome voltou para casa revoltada.

Em casa ela comeu alguma coisa e ligou o computador.Depois de massacrar o máximo de civilizações possíveis em "Age of Empires", Kagome ligou o mensseger. [ela tinha que se acalmar primeiro, né?.

Sano estava on-line, então resolveu contar a ela o que acontecera.

-Oi, Sangô!

-Oi, Kagome! Tudo bem?

-Tudo bem e você?

-Tudo bem. Como foi a aula?

-Bem, mais ou menos.

-Por quê? Descobriu quem é o seu novo professor?

-Lógico que eu descobri! Se eu fui lá! Hahaha

-Hahaha... Eu tava zuando, mas diz aí. Quem é o seu professor?

-Sinceramente?

-O quê?

-Eu to chocada até agora.

-Por quê? Pára de fazer drama e fala logo.

-Inu Yasha.

-QUEM?!

-É, eu sei. Mas eu gosto mais de violão do que odeio ele.

-HAHAHA... Então vai continuar a ir as aulas?

-Vou.

-Por que você odeia ele?

-Não é que eu odeio ele, eu só acho ele irritante. Tipo, tudo que a gente conversa termina em briga.

-Você se acostuma.

-E o Miroku? Você falou com ele hoje?

-Não.

-E com a Kikyou?

-Não

-Com a Rin?

-Com ela eu falei.

-E aí?

-E aí o que?

-O que ela disse?

-Nada.

-Hehehe. E você, sua doida? Alguma novidade?

-A outra teve aula de violão com o Inu Yasha, quer voltar e eu é que sou a doida.

-Vou voltar pra onde?

-A ter aula hehehe

-Hahahah

-Ai, agora chega de bobagens. Vou dormir para me preparar para amanhã.

-Por quê? O que tem amanhã?

-Kagome, amanhã entragam as provas.

-Droga, se eu tirar 8 nessa prova, tomo recuperação em Literatura.

-Calma, Kagome. Vai descansar. Afinal, Literatura é a única problemática. No resto, você é um gênio.

-Você pode falar muito.

-Menos, Kagome, menos. Agora eu vou indo. Um beijo!

-Beijo, Sangô! Até amanhã.

De manhã, a tragédia...

-7?! – exclamou Kagome ao pegar a prova de Literatura. – Droga, recuperação.

-Srta Kagome. Quer que eu ajude você? – disse Hojo.

-Não será necessário, Hojo – disse a professora se aproximando. Na hora, ninguém entendeu.

Mais tarde, quando todos já haviam recebido suas provas, a professora de literatura chamou Kagome na porta e em seguida chamou Inu Yasha.

-Gente, eu estive conversando com a professora de química e nós decidimos uma coisa. Nós gostaríamos que vocês se ajudassem. A Kagome tomou recuperação em Literatura, mas tem ótimas notas em química e Inu Yasha tem ótimas notas em Literatura, mas tomou recuperação em Química.

-E o que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou Inu Yasha, mal-humorado.

Enquanto distribuímos os exercícios de recuperação, um ajuda o outro. O que acham?

-Se isso me ajudar a entender aquele monte de letras misturadas com números... – disse Inu Yasha.

-E se isso me ajudar a entender o que se passa na cabeça de alguém que acha que violetas são azuis... – disse Kagome.

-Ótimo. – disse a professora sorrindo. – Mais tarde, no final da aula, vocês passam na minha sala para pegar os exercícios, ok?

-OK. – disseram os dois em coro.

Ao sentar-se ne carteira, Kagome se divertiu não contando a Sangõ o que aconteceu, mesmo que esta estivesse morrendo de curiosidade.

-O que houve?

-Depois eu conto. Presta atenção na aula de física!

Uma eternidade depois, chegou o recreio. Enquanto Miroku comprava uma cachorro quente e um refrigerante na cantina, Kagome e Sangô ficaram conversando.

O dia estava quente e com uma leve brisa. Começava a chegar o outono. Com a brisa, nuvens se aproximavam.

-Agora, me conta: pra quê a professora te chamou aquela hora?

-Eu vou ajudar o Inu Yasha com química e ele vai me ajudar com literatura.

-Sério?! Que legal, mas o Hojo vai ficar com ciúmes, né?

-Começou. Ah, ele vai ter que se controlar. Depois das provas de recuperação isso acaba.

-Você anda se encontrando muito com o Inu Yasha, hein?

-É, eu... Sangô! – Kagome viu um sorriso perverso no rosto de Sangô, que agora ria muita. – Eu já não disse que a Kikyou gosta do Inu Yasha?

-Isso é o que você acha, né?

-E você tem alguma dúvida?

-Não.

As duas riram e Kagome continuou.

-Agora, depois da aula, vou passar lá na sala da professora para pegar os roteiros.

-E aí, garotas. Do que vocês estão falando? – Era Miroku, que vinha segurando um cachorro quente pela metade e uma latinha de refrigerante. – Alguém quer um pedaço?

O sinal bateu, anunciando o fim da aulas.

-Gente, é melhor vocês irem na frente. Parece que vai chover. – disse Kagome a Miroku e Sangô.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou Sangô.

-Que vai chover? É claro! O céu ta cada vez mais escuro!

-Não, sua tonta. Tem certeza que podemos ir na frente?

-Ah, tenho! Claro. Podem ir

-Ok. Vamos Sangozinha?

-Ah, vamos Miroku. – disse Sangô tirando do ombro a mão de Miroku. – Vai ser uma longa caminhada.

Kagome riu e, em seguida, foi para a sala da professora. No Caminho encontrou Inu Yasha.

-Oi. Tudo bem?

Inu Yasha bufou em resposta. "Calma, Kagome. Ele deve estar tendo um dia difícil", pensou Kagome, mas, em seguida, pensou "O que estou pensando? Ele é assim todo dia!".

Kagome bateu na porta da sala quando chegaram.

-Com licença professora. Inu Yasha e eu viemos pegar os exercícios.

-Oh, sim, claro! Entrem.

-Er... professora, a senhora pode ser breve? Vai chover e nós vamos a pé. – pediu Kagome.

-Claro! Vou só explicar umas coisas.

Assim que eles foram para a saída, já havia começado a chover forte.

-Ótimo.

-Maldição – reclamou Inu Yasha sentando-se num dos degraus.

-E agora?

-Eu não tenho gurda-chuva.

-Então acho que vamos esperar aqui um pouco.

-Maldição.

Se perguntando o que houe com Miroku e Sangô? Hum... será que eu conto? Heheh. Ok.

Miroku e Sangô estavam indo para casa.

-E aí, Sangô. O que você vai fazer hoje?.

-Nada e você?

-Acho que nada.

De repente começou a chover.

-Droga, minha casa ainda está longe. – disse Sangô desanimada.

-Vem pra minha casa. Está mais perto.

-Enlouqueceu?

-Quer chegar ensopada? É só pra esperar a chuva passar. Você não confia em mim?

-Ai, ta bom, Miroku, mas sem gracinhas.

Minutos depois, os dois estavam molhados, mas dentro de casa.

-Nossa, eu não esperava essa chuva. – disse Miroku tentando tirar o ecxesso de água dos cabelos. – Me dê suas coisas. Vou colocar lá na sala.

-Obrigada.

-Vem, eu vou te emprestar uma blusa.

Miroku emprestou uma camiseta a Sangô. Ficou meio grande, mas estava seca. Indo para a cozinha, Miroku disse:

-É melhor você ligar pra casa e avisar o que aconteceu. Enquanto isso, vou colocar água para esquentar. Você aceita chá?

-Aceito, sim.

Alguns minutos depois, Miroku colocava uma bandeja de chá na mesinha de centro da sala. Ele disse:

-Sente-se. Vamos assistir tv, enquanto a chuva não passa.

Sangô se sentou no sofá que tinha três lugares. Miroku se sentou a seu lado e ligou a tv.

-O que vocês quer ver? – perguntou ele tomando um gole do chá.

-Sei lá. Qualquer coisa.

Eles pararam num programa qualquer e conversavam sobre ele. De repente Miroku bocejou e colocou o braço em cima do sofá, como se pretendesse futuramente coloca-lo em volta de Sangô. Percebendo o movimento, está perguntou:

-Miroku, o que está fazendo?

-Nada. Só estou cansado porque não dormi bem à noite.

Nem preciso dizer que Sangô não acreditou. Nos cinco minutos seguintes, Sangô ficou se questionando sobre o comportamento do amigo.Afinal, por que ele era daquele jeito? E por que mesmo assim, ela tinha que gostar tanto dele?

Um toque em seu ombro cortou seus pensamentos. O braço de Miroku caíra sobre seus ombros. A raiva e a decepção queimaram dentro dela, dando-lhe forças para preparar um tapa.

Foi quando ela olhou para ele e desistiu. O amigo dormia. Ele havia falado a verdade. Um sentimento de culpa dividiu espaço com a felicidade em seu coração.

Afinal, ela podia mesmo confiar nele. A cabeça de Miroku estava tombada no sofá. Ele respirava profundamente. Dormia tranqüilo. Devia mesmo estar cansado.

Aliviada, Sangô passou os dois minutos seguintes repousando, feliz sua cabeça sobre a de Miroku.

Os minutos seguintes na escola, foram marcados pelo silêncio desconfortável. A manhã e início da tarde, que antes estavam quentes, agora se tornavam frescos quase frios.

Kagome resolveu falar alguma coisa.

-Eu não sabia que você era tão bom em Literatura.

-Eu não sei como você consegue entender química e não entender Literatura.

-Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra

-Não, mas literatura é bem mais fácil.

-Não mesmo!

-Lá vai ela discutir comigo.

-A culpa não é minha se você é assim.

-Eu?! Acho que já entendi. Você é tão chata quanto química. Por isso se dá tão bem com a matéria.

-E eu não entendo como um garoto grosso como você pode interpretar poemas.

-E o que você sabe sobre mim?

-Você também não me conhece direito.

-Você tem resposta para tudo.

-Parece que sim. – Disse Kagome triunfante.

-Menos para as questões das provas de Literatura, não? – Aquela foi demais.

-Ai! Como uma pessoa pode ser tão fria? – reclamou Kagome em voz alta. Com os olhos úmidos de raiva, Kagome se afastou e foi se sentar num canto da arquibancada. Lá estava bem mais frio, mas ela não ia voltar.

Pensando bem ela podia ter deixado que seus amigos a esperassem. Agora era tarde demais e sua única chance de se recuperar em literatura era um grosso que havia acabado de reduzi-la a pó. E agora?

Foi quando algo a atingiu nos ombros. A coisa macia que agora cobria suas costas barrava o vento gelado da chuva.

-É melhor você vestir isso, ou vai pegar um resfriado. – disse uma voz conhecida. Era Inu Yasha, que acabava de sentar a seu lado. – Sabe, eu... eu não vou tentar mudar seus pensamentos de que eu sou grosso ou coisa assim, mas eu não quero que nossos estudos que já não vão ser o máximo por causa da matéria fiquem ainda piores por causa de uma briga idiota.

Kagome fitou Inu Yasha. Dessa vez ele parecia mesmo arrependido. A pergunta era: por quê? Seria por causa do comentário que a magoou? Ou seria simplesmente porque ela era sua única chance em química?

Embora seu comportamento apontasse a segunda opção, seus olhos diziam que a resposta estava na primeira.

Por ficar viajando nos olhos de Inu Yasha, Kagome perdeu a noção do tempo e Inu Yasha, a paciência.

-Não vai dizer nada?

-Desculpe! Eu concordo com você. Menos em uma coisa.

-Em quê?

-Ás vezes não te acho completamente grosso. – disse Kagome colocando a blusa que o garoto lhe emprestara. – Só ás vezes.

-Hey!

Kagome riu. "Talvez exista mesmo uma outra pessoa por trás desse chato.", pensou Kagome.

Aos poucos a chuva foi acalmando.

-Finalmente – disse Inu Yasha.

Eles pegaram as mochilas e deixaram a escola.

-Afinal, quando vamos fazer os roteiros? – perguntou Kagome.

-Sei lá. Quando são as provas?

-Acho que nessa semana ou na outra.

-Então ainda temos mais que uma semana inteira. Isso é bom.

-É.

-Mas como vamos faze-los?

-Como assim?

-Onde e quando?

-Não sei. Acho que pode ser lá em casa.

-Tá bem.

Eles chegaram na parte do caminho onde Inu Yasha teria que ir por outro caminho.

-Então fica combinado assim. Se der algum problema, você me fala depois. – disse Inu Yasha.

-Tudo bem. Até ama... ah, é! Sua blusa.

-Amanhã você me devolve. Até amanhã.

-Obrigada. Até amanhã.

"Eu já não entendo mais nada", pensava Kagome no caminho. "Ele é muito chato e grosso na maioria das vezes, mas parece não ser um idiota completo. Será que está me tratando assim por causa das explicações de química? De qualquer jeito, vou ter que confiar nele."

Ela chegou em casa, comeu alguma coisa, fez o dever, assistiu tv, jogou vídeo game... enfim, fez coisas que a gente faz todo dia.

Á noite, arrumando a mochila, Kagome guardou a blusa de Inu Yasha para entregar-lhe no dia seguinte. A felicidade que aquilo lhe proporcionou a incomodou. Principalmente ao lembra-se de Kikyou. "Bobagem", pensou ela em seguida.


End file.
